Vampiric Knight
by KamenRiderHeaven
Summary: a new kamen rider who is defeating vampires while trying to maintain his normal life


In this world there are humans who live and breathe and who enjoy their lives and there are the vampires who try to live amongst the humans but there are some who feast on the humans where if it be their blood or their life force. For those who harm the humans there is the Vampiric Knight a person who walks between the line of the human and vampire realms. No one knows his true identity except for the people in the manor for where he lives. This is his Tale his legacy his journey His adventures as The **Vampiric Knight**

Chapter one: Beginnings

A lone Human is walking down the street late at night unaware that someone is spying on her of the supernatural brand and she heads down an alley she hears a noise which makes her squeal and then she sighs in relief as she sees a rat and then she screams when she sees a vampire hovering over her and she stumbles back then falls and she closes her eyes tightly and utters a scream which is blood filled as the vampire was drinking from her neck draining her completely of her blood and then after that the creature left her there as her body was slowly decaying as he vanished into the night. The next Morning there was yellow tape around the crime scene and special detective Keyone watanabi was examining the crime scene and one thing was bugging her_ "why did he leave her for dead and not make her one like him?" _The news of the incidient reached the home of Nyte Maxwell who was sleeping comfortably until he was awakened by a pounce from his faithful yet loving servant Gillian who stood over him as he woke up and saw she was in a nightie that was revealing. "Morning master Nyte time to get up you start school today" she said cutely. "morning Gillian i'm awake now" he says as his hands were on her arms and they rubbed them softly as he smiles at her as she was blushing then he tickled her to get her off of him. "I need my Robe Gillian so I can go get ready for school" he says as he looks at her as she goes to fetch his robe as he stands up in his pajama bottoms and he slides his arms through the sleeves as he heads to go take a shower as his black hair was dishelved while gillian set out his clothes for his first day of public school as a mix between human and Vampire known as Dhamphir. He then comes out of the shower with a towel around him and the water glistens off of him slightly as Gillian blushes then says "your clothes are ready master breakfast will be ready shortly" she then bows then walks downstairs to go see how breakfast is doing as she knows that today is the day he comes into his powers and becomes the vampiric knight to defend human kind and to rule over the vampires as strong yet silent servant brutus was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for his master as lobo his other servant was sipping on green tea as she walks in as well "Today's the day our master assumes his powers" says Gillian. Brutus Nods as lobo looks at her "the ceremony will be after he gets home from his new school" he says just as Nyte walks down stairs wearing his black shirt, Blue pants and black and red shoes as his Black hair was perfect as he was able to see from it. "Morning everyone" he says as he sits at the table to eat. "first day huh Nyte better not screw up" said lobo. "I'll try not to" he says as he goes to eat "Your Bike is ready for you out front dont forget your helmet" said Gillian "ok I wont" he says as he grabs his helmet and grabs his bookbag and goes to his bike which is out front and he hops on and puts on his helmet which has a vampire symbol on it as he revs it up and drives off to his new school as his guardians go prepare the ceremony in the basement of the manor. 20 minutes later, Nyte arrives at the school and then parks the bike and hops off and takes off his helmet and fixes his hair "man I hate wearing a helmet" he says as he walks in to get his schedule for his classes and then he goes to sit down in his seat as everyone was talking about him "hey you see the new kid he looks cute but not as cute as devlin" "his hair looks weird" the other girl says as the teacher comes in and when Nyte locks eyes with him He feels something not quite right with him but shakes it off as the teacher talks "ok class we have a new student joining us please stand up and introduce yourself" Nyte stands up and says "My name is Nyte Maxwell nice to meet you" then he sits down at his seat as he feels that aura again. Meanwhile back at the manor maxwell Everyone was preparing for his ceremony when the Buckle and device needed to access the form of vampiric Knight was glowing. "Its reacting to something it must be a vampire Looks like we have to go pick him up early instead of waiting for him to come home" says Gillian. Just then the Buckle and device flashed then vanished as they headed for Nyte. Back at school its lunch time and nyte is eating alone in the cafeteria when he felt something and he decided to go get some air but before he went to go get some air he saw his teacher become a vampire and a scream is heard as he saw a girl about to be drained of her blood as Gillian arrived and so did the buckle and device "master its time that you assume your destiny" she says. "My destiny?" he says as he puts on the buckle and holds the device in his hand. "yes you are to be Vampiric Knight the one who is to protect the human realm and rule over the vampires besides the girl needs your help you have to save her" she replies. "ok i'll do it" he says as the buckle glows and it infuses him with power as his eyes turn red as a vampire. "say Vampiric chiroki henshin and insert the device into the buckle and the rest will come to you' says Gillian. "Yosh!" he then holds up the device and then calls out 'Vampiric Chiroki Henshin" and then inserts the device into the buckle as he is covered in black quicksilver as he comes out wearing a black and red outfit with a vampiric symbol on his chest plate and black and red omnilens on his faceplate with fangs attached to the faceplate as there was no cape attached as there was a gun attached to his right side as Gillian smiles then vanishes to go back to the manor to let the others know what has transpired as the room where they were at blasted open and the girl fainted as he stood in the room as the teacher said "Vampiric Knight your alive too bad I will kill you and be known as the one who killed you" the teacher snarls and then charges at Nyte who kicks him back and through the wall as the vampire gets away and then Vampiric Knight Whistles for his Bike which comes to him and when he hops on it as it changes to an black and red vampiric like bike with a black and red bad design on it as he speeds off and then he pulls out his gun and pulls the trigger and fires a energy bullet at the vampire which wounds him as he drops to the ground and then uses his blood to make a sword and charges at Nyte who blocks it and then he holds his hand up to the sky as the skies go dark all around them as he takes a vampiric like stance and then jumps up into the air and then does a back flip then a twist as his foot ignites in flames as his boot has wings extending from it as he kicks the vampire which destroys it as the symbol for vampiric Knight was on the ground from where he landed as he then vanishes along with the darkness as he goes back to the manor and then when he goes to the basement he changes back then he faints slowly. "It has begun" said lobo as he carries him to his bed while he had the buckle and device on his waist still.


End file.
